


Too blind to see

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo 2019, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Dean needed to bring a date to a party the company he was working for hosted. Panicked, he asked his hot Omega neighbour to help him out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335337
Kudos: 43
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Poly Bingo





	Too blind to see

**Author's Note:**

> Poly Bingo Square: Fake Dating  
> ABO Bingo Square: Phantom Scent

Dean knocked nervously on his neighbour's door. He had to bring a date to the Christmas party his company was hosting and he was too much of a chicken to ask the hot Omega next door weeks ago.  
  
Dean had gotten a whiff from the Omega the day he had moved in.  
  
Frosted honey and blackberries mixed with almonds and Dean had found himself more often than not following the scent around the house, around the block...it was utterly alluring and calling out to Dean.  
  
He was about to turn around when suddenly the door was opened and the beautiful Omega with the dark hair and the alluring scent stood right in front of Dean. An intense wave of the Omega’s scent hit Dean like a brick and he needed a moment to get himself back together before he could speak again.  
  
“Eh...Hi. I know we don’t know each other but I’m your neighbour. I live down the hallway. I’m Dean.”  
  
The Omega tilted his head aside and observed Dean with calm and blue eyes.  
  
“I know. You are Dean. How can I help you?”  
  
Rubbing his neck to hide his sweaty hands, Dean cleared his throat before he decided to just come clean with himself.  
  
“I wanted to ask you if you would like to accompany me to the Christmas party my boss is hosting this evening. Drinks, food, noisy people and such things.”  
  
The Omega frowned and scented the air between them subtly, trying to catch Dean’s mood through his scent and the Alpha hoped that he smelled as good to the Omega as it was the other way round.  
  
“I’m not sure. I don’t even know you and it wouldn’t it look weird when we show up at your boss’ Christmas party when we know nothing about each other?”  
  
Dean felt his heart drop and it shifted from one foot to the other.  
  
“Listen…” Dean realized he didn’t even know the Omega’s name and tried to look discreetly at the nameplate next to the door.  
  
“Castiel. My name is Castiel.”  
  
The dark voice send shivers down Dean’s spine.  
  
“Thank you, Castiel. See, we could use this evening to get to know us and we can leave after dinner, or you can leave and I pay for your cap and I won’t bother you again. I promise.”  
  
There was a moment when something sour mixed with the scent of frosted honey but it was gone so fast that Dean couldn’t tell what it meant.  
  
“Okay, Dean. You’ll knock when it’s time to leave and I’ll accompany you to the party.”  
  
Dean beamed, happily and nodded, before he took a deep breath, savouring the scent of blackberries and almost before he went to his apartment to get ready for his date.  
  
…  
  
The party had been awesome. Dean showed Castiel around, brought him drinks and food and was generally happy about the Omega’s calm presence and wonderful scent.  
  
Watching the Omega talk to his coworkers hadn’t been easy for Dean, especially when the single Alphas approached Castiel, but Dean managed to keep himself together. It was only a date for the party and maybe it would turn into more.  
  
Sadly, the party was over far too fast for Dean’s liking and together with Castiel, he drove home with a cap. Castiel was a warm and strong presence next to Dean.  
  
“Did you like the party, Castiel?”  
  
Castiel was looking outside and didn’t look at Dean when he answered.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Purring happily, Dean tried to reach for Castiel’s hand but sadly, the cap stopped as they reached their destination.  
  
…  
  
Weeks passed and Dean was getting angry with Castiel.  
  
He knew the Omega was home because the hallway smelled of Castiel but since the party, he had barely spoken to Dean, who was about to turn mad because of the scent clouding his mind.  
  
Which was the reason Dean stood in front of Castiel’s apartment and knocked on the door.  
  
The Omega opened the door and Dean’s smile faltered when he saw the annoyed expression on Castiel’s face.  
  
“Hey Cas, I haven’t seen you since the party and I just wanted to ask if everything is okay.”  
  
Castiel growled low and Dean frowned while taking a step back. Angering an Omega could end up bad for the one responsible.  
  
“It’s none of your business if everything is okay, Dean. I’m not part of your life and you are not my Alpha and you will never be.”  
  
Anger welled up in Dean but he managed to hold onto the snarl that wanted to make itself known.  
  
“Well, it’s not like you gave me a chance to be your Alpha, Cas.”  
  
The Omega stood tall and looked at Dean with rage all over his face.  
  
“You failed to tell me that you were supposed to bring an actual date to the party. Everything asked me when we were about to mate because no one saw a mating mark on my neck. You not only fooled me into going out with you under fails assumptions, but every one of your coworkers seemed to know about me, Dean.”  
  
Feeling his face heating up, Dean tried to take a step closer to Castiel but the Omega snapped his teeth at him.  
  
“Listen, man, I never…”  
  
Castiel outright snarled and his whole posture became threatening.  
  
“No, Dean. I’m not one of those Omegas you can lure into a mating. Try to come any closer and I’ll rip your throat out. You are going to leave me alone or I will inform the police about your whole behaviour towards me. I neither want to speak to you again nor do I want to be close to you by any means.”  
  
Growling, he stayed where was. Should an Omega feel threatened by an Alpha, they were allowed by law to defend themselves at any cost.  
  
“But I know you are my mate, Cas. Your scent is the best thing I ever smelled and we had so much fun during the party.”  
  
Castiel shook his head and was about to turn away which forced Dean into moving.  
  
The punch to the face came so unexpected that Dean staggered back and hit the wall with his back. Pain bloomed in his face and he was holding his jaw with his hand while looking at the Omega, who still held his hand high like he was about to deliver another punch.  
  
“You are too blind to see it, Dean. I’m not your mate and if you used your brain instead of your nose, you would see it. That my scent is appealing to you doesn’t change it. Stay away from me or I rip your apart.”  
  
The door was slammed shut, and Dean not only felt the pain of the punch but his inner Alpha was howling and clawing in his mind at being denied the one he had considered his mate.  
  
Feeling defeated, Dean slid down the wall until he sat on the wall. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
